


Be Still

by flashofthefuse



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashofthefuse/pseuds/flashofthefuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before Phryne is to fly to England and she's asked Jack to keep her company while she packs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Still

For over an hour he’d watched her. First in the parlour and now in her bedroom. She flitted about in a frenzy, deciding what to take, and what to leave behind. Distressing over all the things still needing to be done.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve packed for myself. Leave it to Father to pick such a time to inconvenience me! I could hardly ask for Dot’s help on her wedding day.”

She’d asked him to come back here, and stay awhile with her. He had no illusions that this meant anything more than what was currently occurring, but it was enough that she wanted him near.

“I worry about Mr. Butler. I’ve told him to take some time for himself, but I’m sure he will be at loose ends. Perhaps you would allow him to make you dinner on occasion? Or, is that ridiculous?” she said. “I don’t want to lose him to anyone else just yet. Things are too up in the air. No pun intended,” she said, laughing nervously at her own joke.

“And, you will check in on Dot for me? Of course you will, you’ll be seeing Hugh everyday...” she answered herself. He hardly need be here for any of this, but right now, he wouldn’t be anywhere else in the world.

“And Mac,” She continued. “You and Mac must keep each other company while I’m away.”

He wondered if, in all the times she’d run off on an adventure, there had ever before been one where she’d worried so much about what she was leaving behind. For the first time since he’d heard of her plans, he began to be hopeful that she might return.

She held up a rather flimsy, shimmering dress of some sort, barely more than a slip, really.

“What do you think? Will I need this? It’s small enough to fit in my case.”

“Indeed it is,” he said smiling, wishing he might be around to see it on her someday. “Phryne...”

“It’s so hard to plan," she mused. "Things can be unpredictable when you’re flying...”

“Phryne,” he said again. She stopped, turning to look at him. “You’re leaving tomorrow morning, with no idea as to when, or if, you’ll be back.”

“Jack...” she began, but he held up his hand to stop her.

“You’re leaving tomorrow,” he said again, emphatically. “And I will miss you terribly. Can you do something for me now?”

“Anything.”

He reached his hand out to her, she drew near, taking it and letting him pull her down to sit at his side on the chaise. He loosely placed his arms about her shoulders, pulling her to him gently. She rested her head upon his chest.

“Just for a moment,” he said, quietly, tightening his hold on her when he felt her arms come around his waist and cling to him.

“Just for one moment,” he said. “Let’s be still.”


End file.
